


Hades' Pet

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Throne Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Elpenor desires to please his master, Hades.  In doing so, he would watch the other use the Keeper who had arrived to the Underworld and not complain.  No matter how much he wishes he was in Alexios' spot right now, being fucked hard on the King of the Underworld's cock while he was seated on his throne.
Relationships: Alexios/Hades (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	Hades' Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to get this written and posted up for a while now. Which is usual for most of my WIPs. But, of course, time got away from me and my desire to write this faded. But now I managed to get this written and up. Finally!
> 
> It came about after playing Torment of Hades, when Elpenor sounded just so eager to please Hades. I played Kassandra, but I definitely couldn't stop thinking about Hades just railing Alexios -and making Elpenor watch too. Here is one of those ideas that I had!
> 
> I also can't believe that I am the only one who ships this and/or has posted a fic about them. I would have thought someone else would have been just as horny as me to write something. Oh well, I suppose there has to be a first for everything.
> 
> Let me know how you think, and please leave some Kudos and Comments~

The throne of Hades was supposed to be imposing, the center of all attention of his audience. No one would or could look away from the bones carved of obsidian and gems of all colors that sparkled in the Underworld torch light. The throne hall it stood in was open enough to capture any sounds, of the screams of torments and wailing of the near-forgotten, and to echo them around for all eternity.

It was a place of torture, more than most would have ever thought it to be.

For Elpenor, it was his own personal hell as he knelt before the god’s throne. He could do nothing else but remain there with his eyes glued on the throne and listen to what was going on in front of him.

“Have the Furies dealt with the recent batch of dead, Elpenor?” the imposing god asked, a bored tone in his voice that mixed with a slight sadistic glee too as he watched the dead mortal. 

Who in turn weakly nodded his head, before answering Hades back, “Yes, my lord. They have been. As well as the creatures in the-”

A loud moan interrupted Elpenor, making him stutter his words to a stop. The moan then morphed into Hades’ name, echoing around the throne room like a tormented scream. It could have been with the mortal being speared over and over again on a godly cock that shouldn’t have been able to fit inside of his body.

“Ah, my pet is making so much noise,” Hades cooed out, stroking the hair of the Keeper sitting upon his lap and on his cock. His hand then moved slowly down and over the naked chest littered with dark bitemarks, scratches, and glistening sweat. All left by the Lord of the Underworld.

Elpenor watched as the god’s hand came to take hold of Alexios’ cock, dwarfing it in size and lazily stroking it a few times. He almost looked bored while doing it, while Alexios bucked up into the touch and fell back onto the cock he was impaled on. The mortal’s cock had barely been hard when Hades took hold of it, though that didn’t stop the god from stroking out another climax from the man within moments. 

Alexios was loud, as ever, when he came. Everyone within the Realm of the Dead surely should have been able to hear him from here, Elpenor thought to himself as he continued to watch with a perverted fascination of the god using the Keeper as his own.

The seed that obviously came out in Hades’ hand, however much that was, was flicked away with a single jerk of the god’s hand. Elpenor watched as the liquid landed on a part of the throne room floor, before it disappeared due to the heat of the Underworld. His eyes tracked back up to the throne, soon watching the rest of Hades’ enjoyment of the misthios.

Especially now it seemed as though the god was coming to his own climax now as well.

There was already a slight bulge that anyone could see in Alexios’ stomach, due to the girth of the cock filling him up _and_ the previous release of seed. It was erotically delicious and aching to see such a sight of an almost pregnant-looking Alexios. 

Elpenor felt his cock twitch, already grown hard with arousal between his legs. But touching himself now was not allowed. Hades had never explicitly said he couldn’t, but displeasing his god wasn’t something he wanted to do either. Not when he was already being gifted by such a display now, even though his jealousy also curled low in his stomach too along with the arousal.

“Hades,” Alexios moaned out, and soon his head was turned back enough so that the same god could kiss his lips and swallow up the moans. The kiss was heated, and Elpenor watched as teeth flashed and tongues plunged into mouths. By the time they broke apart, the Keeper’s lips were swollen and bright red, and he was panting hard.

Elpenor’s own teeth sunk into his own bottom lip, biting back the want of being in Alexios’ position. A moan threatened to bubble up, but he squashed it just as quickly. His god would grant him with such pleasures when Hades saw fit to do so.

It was becoming even harder to watch once the god wrapped his hands around the mortal’s hips and began to lift them up to only slam back down. Hades was basically using Alexios, who did not mind if by how much he moaned and begged for more. His legs splayed wide open showed the god’s cock entering the abused and puffy entrance, leaking godly seed with each thrust.

It only stopped leaking once Hades finally slammed Alexios down hard and thrusted up into him at the same time. The only change Elpenor could see on the god’s face to indicate his own climax was a pleased grin on his face and a softening in his glowing eyes.

For Alexios, not only did he moan loud enough to reach Olympus, but his stomach began to swell too. Far more than it had been and should have been possible. So much godly seed was being pumped inside of him, and Elpenor wanted a taste of it all. To be so lucky to be filled by such a god and be able to derive such pleasures from it.

How lucky.

“I see my pet is now satisfied,” Hades cooed aloud, hand rubbing over Alexios’ distended stomach as a parent would if they were carrying a child. “Now, back to business.”

The change in attitude startled Elpenor a bit, since his eyes had been transfixed on watching Hades and Alexios. But still he nodded his head and continued to relay the information about the other’s realm to him. Even if he was so painfully hard and aching, wishing he was in Alexios’ spot right now, he knew he couldn’t just beg to be there. No, Hades would grant him such an honor when he was ready to received.

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
